


Night Comforts

by somniumfaults



Series: Ensemble Stars CGLverse [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy Izumi, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kidnapping (Implied), Little Makoto, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Pet Names, Stockholm Syndrome, idk if i should tag this as romantic or platonic sry, implied forced age play (formerly), stockholm syndrome (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somniumfaults/pseuds/somniumfaults
Summary: Izumi has the cutest little in existence. When Makoto comes seeking comfort in him one night, he's sure his heart will burst.





	Night Comforts

**Author's Note:**

> OK FIRST OF ALL DON'T READ THIS IF U DONT FUCKING LIKE CAREGIVER/LITTLE CONTENT PLEASE DO BOTH OF US THIS FAVOR
> 
> for those of you who don't know, caregiver/little consists of one party being the "parent" figure and the other party going into a young headspace ("littlespace") where they adopt the mentality of a young child. in this particular fic, izumi is the caregiver and makoto is the little. and it's entirely non-sexual. ALTHOUGH, it is kinda implied that there was a long period before the current setting in which their CGL dynamic was very much not consensual lollllllll
> 
> i obviously don't condone any non-consensual shit irl so yeah. anyways enjoy the fic if this is your cup of tea ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ it's soft--

Izumi let out a sigh as he went over some of the paperwork that had piled up over the last several months for his jobs, and just barely caught himself before he managed to bite at his fingernail. It was a nasty, dirty habit unbefitting of an idol _or_ a model, and had begun to develop sometime during the last year and a half when he had taken a hiatus from work due to “health reasons”. It was complete bullshit, of course. There were no health reasons. At least, not when he had announced such and certainly not for himself. Clearly he had been more stressed during his hiatus than he had ever been before, though, if he had managed to pick up such a nervous tick during that time.

It was only natural though, with so much responsibility on lying on his shoulders to make sure that Yuu-kun got _better_. If anyone had been sick, it would have been him. Sick in the head and filled with silly ideas that would only keep hurting him if they were allowed to continue. It was Izumi’s job to make sure he stayed safe, as the only real person to care for Makoto, and if it meant taking an extended amount of time off work to help Makoto understand that… Well, it was far worth the stress, tears, and undesirable habits it had brought him.

… At least nail-biting was a habit he shared with the Makoto from before, and he could take solace in that as he trained it out of himself. Just like he did with his precious darling Yuuki.

Speak of the devil and they shall appear. Right as he thought that, a shuffling sound came from the doorway. Izumi didn’t even need to turn his head to see who it was. There was only ever one person who could possibly approach him so cutely. He set the papers down and turned to face the guest with a warm, albeit tired, smile.

“Hello there, Sweetheart,” He cooed. “Did you have a bad dream? Do you need Daddy to come read you another story?”

Makoto was dressed in oversized jammies that hung loose on his lithe frame, pants legs rolled up several times over and sleeves drooping down over his hands. It was a pretty baby blue fabric and covered in little images of hamsters doing various things––being cute, essentially. Nothing could ever possibly be cuter to Izumi than his Yuu-kun though.

Makoto averted his eyes and pulled the plush he was carrying up to partially conceal his flustered expression, playing with the grey cat’s smooth, long fur all the while. He shook his head and simply stood there looking lost and horribly, horribly small in the doorway.

Izumi cocked his head and pushed himself up from where he sat, quickly making his way over to where Makoto stood in only a couple of strides. He cupped Makoto’s face in his hands, silently urging him to bring his gaze back up to his caretaker’s own.

“You need to use your words, Baby, remember? Daddy can’t know what you want unless you tell him.”

Makoto huffed, drifting his gaze back over off to the side. He shifted his weight back and forth, clenching and unclenching his grip around the plushie in his hands. Really, even after all their time together… He had finally come around to accepting and even welcoming Izumi’s care with ease, but verbalizing his own wants… It was still a challenge they needed to overcome. Izumi’s Yuu-kun was just so _shy_ sometimes.

“W’n b’ w’ ‘addy...” He finally mumbled out. He leaned his face into Izumi’s caress, and it took all of Izumi’s self control not to stop breathing right then and there in favor of squealing like a little school girl. No, he needed to be calm. He was the big one here… It would do Makoto no good to lose that.

He hummed and tugged Makoto close, allowing the younger boy to stumble into his embrace. He didn’t even have to do anything for Makoto to tuck his face into the crook of Izumi’s neck. It made his heart warm, after how long Makoto had spent fighting all this… fighting being a little. It was all for his own good, and Izumi was just so glad that Makoto had finally given in to what was in his best interests. There was no more pain and suffering for him to endure.

“Sorry, Pumpkin, could you repeat that again for me?” Well… other than the suffering of having to deal with his daddy’s teasing. Makoto was just too cute. Izumi couldn’t help it, and he didn’t even have to see the expression on Makoto’s face to know that the little was pouting.

They stood there quietly for a while, but Izumi had learned a while ago that it was better not to push Makoto at times like this. As long as he wasn’t outright rejecting Izumi, then he would come around to what his daddy had asked of him in time.

“... I wanna be with Daddy…” Bingo.

Izumi pulled back to press a chaste kiss against Makoto’s cheek.

“_Good boy…_ Of course Daddy will come be with you, Sweetheart. But little boys need to be in bed at this time, so Yuu-kun and Daddy are going to go cuddle in bed, hm?”

Makoto visibly scrunched up his nose at the decision, but didn’t fight against it when Izumi turned him around and began to lead him by the hand back to their bedroom. Technically it was Izumi’s only, but Makoto preferred sleeping in there so much that it might as well have been both of theirs. That fact was made clear immediately upon entering the room. It was obvious that the room housed two very different ages, with a combination of soft plushies and cute decorations mixed in with more utilitarian and adult aesthetics. The bed alone had at least five different dolls scattered around the pillow set-up meant to cushion Makoto at night and during his naps. Izumi couldn’t risk having him roll off the bed after all.

“Come on, come on. It’s sleep time for you, little boy. We don’t want you to be all cranky tomorrow when Naru-kun comes to watch you while Daddy works, hmmmm?” Makoto pointedly avoided Izumi’s look as his daddy rearranged the bed for them. He simply crawled into bed and sat there surrounded by his pillows and plushes, staring at Izumi with an expectant gaze.

Izumi’s response was near automatic, a trained instinct after having done the same action over and over again multiple times a day for over a year. He reached over and lightly pulled up the sheet to cover Makoto’s body. He was careful to leave the head of the cat plush Makoto was still clutching showing as he tucked in the sides of the sheets, having learned already that Makoto had taken to interpreting that as suffocating the cat. It was an endearing insistence, once Izumi had realized what Makoto’s meltdown had been about the first time it happened.

The only difference in the routine this time was that Izumi pulled up the other half of the sheet to slide under too, wrapping a single arm around his baby as he pulled them close. Makoto didn’t complain though, and even actively sought out Izumi’s warmth. He curled into his daddy’s side, interlocking their legs and tucking his face into Izumi’s shoulder. His grey cat sat comfortably under his own arm, on top of Izumi’s chest.

Izumi flicked off the light, and a rocket shaped night light flickered to life in the farthest corner of the room. He pressed another chaste kiss to the crown of Makoto’s head, and murmured a quiet, “Good night, Yuu-kun. My precious, darling boy. I love you so much.”

Makoto let out his own non-committal hum, already giving in to the traitorous grasp of sleep. He was just awake to mumble back though a muffled, “Love you too, Daddy…”

Izumi could physically feel his heart swelling to ten times its natural size. He was the most blessed man on Earth. The luckiest Daddy in all of existence. His Yuu-kun was perfect, and he could never ask for anything or anyone else in existence so long as he had his baby with him.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see more of my content!
> 
> Follow my (new and shiny!) writing account @somniumfaults on twitter! I post fic updates, exclusive drabbles, and take requests there.
> 
> You can also find me over at my main @dreamysedation!


End file.
